


Gale/Peeta's Drabble

by Bety_Dimond



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bety_Dimond/pseuds/Bety_Dimond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana jika Peeta dan Gale sebenarnya tidak mencintai Katniss, tapi mereka hanya menganggap gadis itu seorang saudara--tak lebih. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, kedua orang itu memendam perasaan masing-masing kepada orang yang tak terduga...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Dan... Ini adalah karya pertama yang aku publish di AO3, walaupun bukan ff pertama yang sudah aku buat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, soalnya ini baru percobaan dan setelah kumpulan drabble ini selesai baru aku akan mulai buat oneshoot atau chaptered..

#### The Truth

Masyarakat Panem mungkin menganggap Peeta mencintai Katniss, setelah melihat apa yang telah Peeta lakukan ketika Hunger Games ke-74 dan Quarter Quell ke-3. Tapi, yang mereka lihat bukanlah sebuah kenyataan. Hanya akting agar mereka berdua dapat lolos dari permainan maut buatan Capitol. Kenyataannya Peeta menyukai orang lain, bahkan mencintainya. Peeta akui, dirinya memang aktor yang handal, dapat membohongi seluruh Panem dengan kalimat-kalimat yang menyentuh hati, membuat mereka percaya kalau Peeta hanyalah seorang remaja tanggung yang tengah dilanda asmara pada salah satu Peserta yang mungkin saja akan dibunuhnya--atau akan membunuhnya.

Dan yang membuat Peeta sangat ingin tertawa getir ialah kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai dan mencintai Gale Hawthorn, yang merupakan sahabat Katniss sendiri. Pemuda yang sangat dekat dengan Katniss, yang membuat Peeta mengambil keputusan untuk melindungi gadis itu ketika di arena, melindunginya dalam bayang-bayang dan membuat kebohongan yang dapat memperbesar peluang Katniss memenangkan Hunger Games. Walaupun pada akhirnya kebersamaan mereka membuat Peeta merasakan perasaan sayang pada Katniss, perasaan sayang layaknya memiliki seorang saudara perempuan yang harus dilindungi.


	2. Ironi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jika Peeta dan Gale sebenarnya tidak mencintai Katniss, tapi mereka hanya menganggap gadis itu seorang saudara--tak lebih. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, kedua orang itu memendam perasaan masing-masing kepada orang yang tak terduga...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini dia chapter 2 nya...

#### Ironi

Saat itu, Gale hanya bisa terpaku ketika menatap dua orang peserta yang akan mewakili distrik 12 dalam permainan gila yang dibuat Capitol, Hunger Games. Dua orang yang menjadi alasan Gale untuk tetap bertahan menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan di distrik 12--selain keluarganya, tentu saja--, Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark.

Katniss, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kecil yang harus dilindunginya, seorang sahabat yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Gale. Dan Peeta, yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengisi hari-harinya, walaupun Gale hanya memandangnya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Mereka berdua memang berhasil lolos dari permainab kematian itu. Tapi, dengan membawa sesuatu yang berhasil menyakiti Gale, dan membuat Gale semakin membenci Capitol. Mereka berdua kembali ke distrik 12 sebagai sepasang kekasih, entah apakah itu hanyalah skenario yang mereka buat agar bisa lolos dari permainan terkutuk itu ataukah... Hubungan mereka memang sungguhan. Sungguh, Gale merasa bodoh sekarang.


	3. First Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins

#### First Meet

Peeta masih mengingat dengan jelas percakapan pertama yang dilakukannya dengan Gale Hawthorne, kenangan itu terpatri kuat dalam ingatannya.

Ketika itu, Peeta baru berumur 13 tahun, sedangkan Gale sudah berumur 15 tahun. Ayah dan ibu Peeta sedang tidak berada di rumah, dan ia ditugaskan oleh mereka untuk menjaga roti-roti yang ada di sana. Dan sebagai tugas tambahan, ayah Peeta menyuruh dirinya untuk menunggu dan menggantikannya dalam melakukan transaksi dari seorang pemburu muda. Peeta tahu siapa orang itu, dan hal tersebut membuatnya tidak tenang, tapi ia juga merasakan rasa senang dan gugup yang tak bisa ditutupinya.

Dan, hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Peeta dan Gale bertatap muka secara langsung.


	4. Sesal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana jika Peeta dan Gale sebenarnya tidak mencintai Katniss, tapi mereka hanya menganggap gadis itu seorang saudara--tak lebih. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, kedua orang itu memendam perasaan masing-masing kepada orang yang tak terduga...

#### Sesal

Suasana malam di distrik 12 terasa mencekam setelah kekacauan yang terlihat dari layar-layar yang tadinya menampakkan arena Quarter Quell ketiga. Gale hanya mampu menatap kosong layar tv yang sekarang telah menggelap setelah Katniss menembakkan anak panahnya yang menghasilkan ledakan besar, ledakan yang menghancurkan arena.

Setelah itu, semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Pesawat-pesawat ringan dari Capitol yang menyerang distrik 12, usaha Gale menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin orang,  bahkan hingga kedatangan pesawat penyelamat yang katanya akan membawa mereka ke distrik 13--entah apakah Gale harus percaya atau tidak.

Diantara kekacauan yang terjadi ketika mereka dibawa menuruni kota bawah tanah yabg terasa gelap, Gale menyadari sesuatu. Tak ada satupun warga distrik 12 yang berasal dari kota yang berhasil ia selamatkan. Dirinya, Gale, tak berhasil menyelamatkan keluarga Peeta.

Seakan hal itu belumlah cukup, beberapa jam kemudian pesawat ringan yang membawa para peserta tiba di distrik 13. Tanpa Peeta. Mereka tak berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Gale merasa saat itu dunianya seakan meluruh. Ia bahkan tak bisa melampiaskan rasa frustasinya, seperti  yang dilakukan Katniss. Sekarang yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah terus berlatih, dan berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan dikirim ke Capitol  sebagai salah satu pasukan penyelamat. Penyelamat yang akan menyelamatkan para peserta.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca...


End file.
